1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an enclosed paperboard carton capable of enclosing containers, which carton has a unique opening and dispensing feature that allows the containers, for example, cans or bottles, to be removed or dispensed without destroying the overall structural integrity of the carton. The dispensing feature may also provide a safety net for the first container that is automatically dispensed when the carton is opened. This dispensing feature also permits the carton to be carried from one location to another after the dispenser has been opened without the containers falling out of the carton.
2. Background
Fully enclosed carton capable of enclosing cans have been used in the past that have a feature for dispensing the cans one at a time. Dispenser sections have been provided at various locations within these cartons depending on the design. Many of these dispensers suffer from the disadvantage that once open, they allow all of the containers to roll out. In addition, it is difficult to carry one of these cartons without the containers falling out once the dispenser has been opened. Most of these dispensers have been designed for dispensing cans or bottles which have cylindrical tops and bottoms of substantially the same size and configuration. These dispensers are not suitable for dispensing bottles that have a neck of smaller diameter than the body of the bottle.
In effect, many of these dispensers destroy the overall carton integrity once they have been opened. Many of these dispensing features do not have any means for preventing the first container that is automatically dispensed from falling free from the carton. In other words, its dispensing feature has no safety net.
3. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,265,283 to Farquhar discloses a fully enclosed carton having a dispenser for dispensing the enclosed cans. The end wall of the carton has a dispensing flap which can be folded down upon opening. An aperture formed by the flap extends into the side walls to permit grasping of the can to withdraw it from the carton. When the flap is opened, the cans are held in the carton by an accurate flap portion extending downwardly in the end wall into the center of the aperture. The structural integrity of this carton is compromised because the entire bottom end of the carton is opened. The dispensing flap does not provide a safety net to prevent a can from rolling out of the carton and falling to the floor. This carton cannot be easily moved from one location to another after the dispenser has been opened without the containers falling out. It will be realized that the design of this carton is not satisfactory for dispensing bottles with necks as the exiting container being dispensed needs to have a corresponding cylindrical top and bottom of approximately the same size to facilitate easy dispensing by a person grasping the ends of the exiting container.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,364,509 to Holley, Jr. et al. also discloses a fully enclosed carton with a dispenser in one of the end walls. This dispenser is likewise formed in the end wall by tearing out an end flap and lowering it into proper position. Expansion slits are provided in the side wall for the user""s fingers to grasp the ends of the exiting can. This carton is not adapted for use with bottles, because of the necessity of grasping the ends of the container for removal. In addition, it is not adapted for carrying cans once the carton has been opened as they are likely to roll out of the dispenser. There is also no safety net to receive the cans as they are rolled out of the dispenser.
It is an object of this invention to provide a dispenser that preserves the integrity of the carton after the dispenser has been opened. It is a further object to provide a dispenser that can be used with both cans and bottles. It is another object of this invention to provide a safety net or basket for the containers that are automatically dispensed when the dispenser is opened. It is a still further object of this invention is to develop a dispenser that will permit the carton to be moved from one location to another after it has been opened without discharging containers. The final object of this invention is to provide a dispenser that can be easily opened.
Briefly described, in a preferred form, the objects of this invention are achieved by providing an enclosed carton that has a unique dispenser in the exiting end of the carton. This carton is generally rectangular and has a bottom, a top, two sides, a closed end and an exiting end. The carton is foldably constructed from a blank having panels and flaps. The exiting end or ends of the carton permits containers to be taken from the carton via the dispenser.
This carton has a dispenser that is torn from an end of the carton by tearing an end portion of the top panel, a triangular portion from the adjoining side panels, and all of the side end flaps except the bottom most portions, to form a dispenser. The top end flap is removed when this dispenser is opened. This dispenser may have a semi-circular score line attached to the dispenser score line in the top panel for easy opening of the dispenser. A person""s fingers can be inserted between this semi-circular score line and the dispenser to commence the opening of the dispenser. This semi-circular score line is placed so that when it is pushed open, a person""s fingers will go between the first and second containers inside of the carton. A score line can be provided that bisects the semi-circular score line parallel to the longitudinal axis of the containers to permit ease of entry of a person""s fingers. The bottom portions of the side end flaps are left intact to preserve the structural integrity of the carton and also to provide a wall to prevent an end container in the bottom of the carton from accidentally rolling out.
It should be realized that the dispenser does not have to be totally removed from the carton, as the score lines in the side and top panels can be broken and the dispenser flipped over along the score lines in the side end flaps to form a safety net or basket when the first container in the top of the carton rolls out of the dispenser. If the score line in the side end flaps is not broken, the dispenser can be reclosed.
This carton can be constructed by gluing, taping, stapling and the like, or by locking. The dispenser of this invention can be put in one end of the carton or in both ends. A dispenser can be torn from the carton and placed under the other end of the carton to elevate it to facilitate the removal of the containers from the carton. These and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent upon reading the following specification in conjunction with the accompanying drawing figures.